One Hell of a Price
by K Hanna Korossy
Summary: Dark Dynasty missing scene: Dean knew. Of course he knew.


**One Hell of a Price, or, This Never Ends Well**  
 **K Hanna Korossy**

" _I just wanted to say that Cas told me what you're doing for Dean. And I'm not asking you to stop, but maybe going behind his back ain't the best idea. Your brother, he can be stubborn. But I think he'd understand. And I know it's the life…doing a little bad so you can do a lot of good. But sometimes the bad's real bad, and the good…it can come at **one hell of a price**. I ain't there on the ground, and whatever you do, I know you'll make the right choice. You're a good man, Sam Winchester, one of the best. And I'm damn proud of you, son. I was content up here. But getting the call from you, it's the happiest I've been in forever, no matter what it costs. So stay safe, keep fighting, and kick it in the ass." - Bobby's letter to Sam in _Inside Man

00000

He'd known Sam had been lying to him. Of course Dean knew; he'd been there literally for Sam's whole life. Maybe Sam thought he was being stealthy, but come on, the long disappearances, the weird calls from Cas and whispered conversations, the way Sam wouldn't quite look at him and awkwardly dismissed or redirected Dean's queries? That was vintage I've-got-a-secret Sam.

They didn't do this anymore. It never ended well, not with the demon blood, not about Dad's last words, definitely not with Gadreel. They'd all but promised each other, never again.

But Dean hadn't called his brother on it because he got it. It was 2007 all over again, Sam seeking feverishly for a cure for the Mark now just as he'd searched then for a way out of Dean's deal. Both times Dean had told him to leave it alone, and both times Sam ignored him because, well, it was what they did. It was what Dean would've done. And, truth be told, some part of him hoped his brother would succeed. So he'd pretended not to notice all of Sam's tells and played along.

And, of course, it had blown up spectacularly in his face.

"I can't believe you pulled Charlie into this," he growled again as he tried to peer through the pouring rain. He was driving dangerously fast and he knew it, but Charlie was in trouble.

"I told you—"

That Charlie had agreed, that they all loved him, blah, blah, blah. Dean could still hear how terrified Charlie had been over the phone, and now they couldn't reach her. He pressed harder on the gas. "And Rowena! Since when do we trust witches, Sam? Witches who tried to kill us!"

"I didn't trust her, I—"

"You flat-out lied to me, man." He knew he was repeating himself, that he wasn't being logical, but fury and fear swamped his mind.

"Because you're not thinking straight!" Sam burst out. "You're impulsive, you're unpredictable, you're _homicidal_ —are you seriously telling me the Mark isn't influencing your decisions?"

"Yes," Dean said immediately, but his tone didn't convince even himself.

"Right." Sam didn't believe him for a second, either. His brother took a breath. "Look, it's not like we've got any alternatives. Death won't stop it. Waiting is just letting it get worse. You keep saying it's your problem, your cross to bear, but don't you get it? It's affecting all of us, putting all of us in danger, not just you! Charlie and Cas, they didn't like it but they agreed with me—I didn't _force_ them to do this. And I'm sorry about lying, I am…"

"We don't lie to each other anymore, Sam! New hunting rule number one!"

"I know." And Sam did look anguished, Dean couldn't help noticing as he glanced over. "I know. But I also know you would've shut it down, and we _have_ to do this. I'm sorry about the lying, but I'm not sorry about the Book or the plan."

Dean shook his head, fury ebbing just a little with Sam's obvious remorse. He never had been able to ignore Sam's pain, even if it was pain over what he'd done to Dean. "I just keep thinking about Kevin, man," Dean said, more subdued. "In our world, secrets come with a hell of a price sometimes."

Sam huffed an unhappy laugh. "That's what Bobby said, too."

Dean blinked. "Bobby?"

Sam was already shaking his head. "Later. The Blackbird's up ahead on the right."

Dean's jaw worked, fear and anger returning. "She better be okay."

Then they were pulling up to the motel.

And Charlie's door stood broken and gaping.

 **The End**


End file.
